metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Area 4
Area 4, previously known as Phase 5 and Phase 6, is a section of SR388. Phase 5 is the fifth explored area in Metroid II: Return of Samus, and is one of the smaller ones as well, featuring no powerups and only one Gamma Metroid. While exploring Phase 5, Samus must jump on narrow platforms (sometimes above purple liquid) while navigating her way through Octroll territory. Phase 6 is the sixth explored area in Metroid II: Return of Samus. It is a medium-sized area that splits into two tunnels where Samus can use Flitts to jump across pools of purple liquid, with one tunnel leading left to an Alpha Metroid encounter and the other leading right to another Gamma. In the remake Metroid: Samus Returns, the two areas are combined and expanded, and now take place in a series of caverns filled with crystals, some of which can even be seen walking around in the background. The Spazer Beam, Space Jump and Super Missiles are all acquired here. After the first Gamma Metroid is killed and Samus drains the purple liquid via a Chozo Seal she will come across a second Seal requiring the destruction of three more Metroids, somewhat similar to Area 6. Ascending an elevator shortly after, Samus comes across a damaged Chozo Statue, with its power-up missing. She is soon accosted by the Diggernaut robot she encountered earlier in Area 3, which chases her through a series of mining caverns until she manages to trick it into believing she is dead. It leaves behind the Space Jump. Eventually she finds another Chozo Statue holding the Super Missile, opening up the path to her first Zeta Metroid. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' Phase 5 *Octroll *Rock Icicle *Skorp Phase 6 *Flitt *Halzyn *Moto *Pincher Fly ''Samus Returns'' *Autoad *Blob Swarm *Fleech Swarm *Gawron *Gullugg *Halzyn *Paraby *Moheek *Moto *Mumbo *Tsumuri *Unnamed crystal-like creatures (non-hostile) *Mysterious red-eyed creature (non-hostile) *Diggernaut Metroids fought ''Return of Samus'' Phase 5 *1 Gamma Metroid Phase 6 *1 Alpha Metroid *1 Gamma Metroid ''Samus Returns'' *1 Alpha Metroid *2 Gamma Metroids *1 Zeta Metroid Items ''Return of Samus'' (Phase 6) *1 Missile Tank *1 Big Energy Ball ''Samus Returns'' *Spazer Beam (Chozo Statue) *Space Jump (After the Diggernaut chase sequence) *Super Missiles (Chozo Statue) Expansions *Aeion Tanks *Energy Tanks *Missile Tanks *Power Bomb Tanks *Super Missile Tanks Connecting areas *Area 3 (Phase 4) *Area 5 (Phase 7) Gallery Metroid 2 Phase 5 and 6 map.png|Map of Phase 5 and Phase 6 in Return of Samus Phase 5 Rock Icicle.gif|A Rock Icicle in Phase 5 Phase_5.png|An Octroll in Phase 5 Phase 6 Metroid Husks.gif|The Metroid husks in Phase 6 Phase 6 Moto.gif|The Moto in Phase 6 Phase_6.png|The Gamma Metroid in Phase 6 Code 6.png|Phase 5 in in Super Game Boy Player's Guide JP Other M Guide 169.jpg|Phase 5 in Nintendo Official Guidebook for Metroid Other M Metroid Area 4 map.png|Map of Area 4 in Samus Returns MSR Area 4 First Chozo Seal.jpg|The first Chozo Seal in Area 4 Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue (Area 4) Spazer Beam (Arm Cannon Beam Upgrade).png|The Chozo Statue holding the Spazer Beam Metroid Samus Returns Door Parasites (Area 4) Gigadora (Spazer Beam Statue Chamber).png|A Gigadora in the Spazer Beam Chozo Statue chamber Samus Returns Grapple Beam.png|A Mumbo swarm in Area 4 Bug03.png|A large crystal creature Samus Returns Gamma electric.png|A Gamma Metroid in Area 4 MSR Grapple Beam Chozo Seal twitpic.jpg|The second Chozo Seal, with purple liquid blocking off Area 5 Metroid Samus Returns Chozo Statue Broken Chozo Statue (Missing Space Jump).png|The ruined Statue apparently destroyed by the Diggernaut in Metroid: Samus Returns. Metroid Samus Returns Diggernaut pursues Samus.png|Diggernaut pursuing Samus through Area 4 Metroid Samus Returns Area 4 Space Jump (Power Suit Upgrade).png|Samus locates the Space Jump Metroid Samus Returns - Zeta Metroid.png|The Zeta Metroid in Area 4 Samus Returns Goo wall.jpg|Cubic crystals Big Aeion Orb.jpg|The Chozo Statue holding a Big Aeion Orb after the Super Missile is obtained Samus Returns Alpha Metroid.png|The Alpha Metroid in Area 4 MSR Area 4 background creature.gif|An unseen creature in the background with red eyes and flaring nostrils. Trivia *Area 4 is one of four areas in SR388 in Samus Returns to contain a destroyed Chozo Statue. The others are the Spider Ball statue in Area 1, which was destroyed by a cave-in, the Spring Ball statue in Area 2, which is destroyed by Arachnus shortly before it battles Samus, and the Power Bomb statue with its item stolen by the Diggernaut in Area 6. **Another destroyed Chozo Statue containing the Ice Beam appears in Phase 9 in Return of Samus which is implied to have been destroyed by the Metroids (or even the Queen Metroid herself) as it contains the Ice Beam which Metroids are vulnerable to. As the Ice Beam is a standalone beam option obtained once in Area 1 in Samus Returns, this Chozo Statue does not exist in Samus Returns. *It is strongly implied that the Diggernaut was responsible for destroying the ruined Chozo Statue found here which is missing its Item Sphere. The chamber contains a large bore hold in the background which could have easily been made by the excavation robot. If true this would suggest that the Diggernaut destroyed the Statue and took the Space Jump to impede her progress. This is apparently supported by the Diggernaut spitting out the Item Sphere containing the Space Jump after Samus manages to escape, presumably believing her to be dead and unaware Samus had used her Morph Ball avoid its drilling arm. This is supported by its later theft of the Item Sphere containing the Power Bomb in Area 6, along with inhaling the Chozo Statue holding said item. **If the Statue was destroyed by Diggernaut, then it would be the second Statue to have been destroyed by a boss in Metroid: Samus Returns, the first being the Spring Ball statue destroyed by Arachnus. ru:Фаза 5 Category:Area 4 Category:SR388